Defying A Cursed Destiny (Revision)
by Amalthea Grindelwald
Summary: Revision. Adrienne Lilith Potter. A beautiful and powerful girl. The daughter of two Light Heroes. Raised by Sirius Black. The one who is supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. But will she? ( story is being rebooted in the first / original version )
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello again, everyone. So this is it. The revision of "Defying a Cursed Destiny". I didn't just edit this. I totally re-wrote it. And, I won't be following my old plot. I'm starting a new one. I'll change a lot of things, especially on Tom's Horcruxes... So basically, the whole story will change... the plot is different so..**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **^Parseltongue^**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **October 31, 1981, Samhain, Godric's Hollow**

Lord Voldemort, who is known to be the most powerful Dark Lord in history, attacked the Potter family and murdered two of the Light's heroes, Lily and James Potter. But it was said that he failed to kill their daughter, Adrienne Lilith Potter.

So that night, Sirius Black, Adrienne's godfather and the Potter's friend, visited their house and checked if the rumors were true. He discovered that it was. As Adrienne's godfather, he was assigned to take care of Adrienne and raise her when her parents pass away. He then took Adrienne out, but something suddenly entered his mind.

At that moment, Hagrid arrived. He was sent by Dumbledore to take Adrienne to her muggle relatives. At first Sirius refused. But he remembered something and was blinded with rage. He handed Adrienne over to Hagrid and allowed him to use his motorbike. Hagrid took off, taking Adrienne with him.

* * *

 **November 1, 1981**

It was on the news all over the world. Sirius Black, the one known as the Potters' betrayer, was captured. And, he was also thrown into prison because of Peter Pettigew and 13 other muggles' murder.

* * *

 **Azkaban Prison**

Bellatrix Lestrange slumped in her cell. Filthy blood-traitors. To think they dare treat her like this... She'll show them. She'll show them how they are beneath her and how worthless they are. She'll show them once her Lord rises once more.

She was brought out of her malicious thoughts as the Aurors brought another wizard in. He was cackling madly and looked like he already lost his mind. "I swear. One day, I will get my revenge. Mark my words." the wizard snarled as he was thrown in the cell across Bellatrix'.

"Will you, Black?" one of the Auror's laughed as they left. Bellatrix' eyes widened. Sirius? Her younger cousin that became a blood-traitor? What is he doing here? Did he finally betray the Light?

"Sirius?" she asked as she looked outside her cell, gripping its bars. "Bella?" Sirius exclaimed, shocked. "Why are you here?" he asked. "You are the one who's supposed to answer that question." Bellatrix said.

The wizard sighed as he told his older cousin his tale. How they switched Secret Keepers. How the rat betrayed them. How he accidentally killed the 13 muggles because Peter already transformed into a rat and faked his death. How Dumbledore let the Auror's bring him there even if he knows that he is innocent.

Bellatrix smiled at the last part. "Sirius. That's why we told you to not trust that old fool." she chided. "I know, Bella. I should've listened." Sirius sighed. "And now that you are here, they will probably make your goddaughter the Light's weapon. They will probably mold her into hating everything Dark and manipulate her into saving other people's lives, risking her own in the process." Bellatrix said.

Sirius closed his eyes. He knows that Bellatrix is right. "But how can I get out of here to stop that?" he asked. Bellatrix laughed. "Easy, little cousin. I'll tell Cissa when she visits me. She will tell Grandfathers Arcturus and Pollux and they will help you once you admit that you're not loyal to the Light anymore." she said.

"Thank you, Bella. I guess I shouldn't have left the family." Sirius told her. "Cousin, it's not too late." Bellatrix answered.

Sirius smiled at his older cousin. Maybe his family wasn't too bad at all. Maybe he was just blinded by his will to be different.

* * *

 **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Petunia Dursley nee Evans let out a loud shriek as she saw a bundle of blankets containing a baby on their doorstep on that cold November morning. There was a letter there and she picked it up and read it.

It was from Dumbledore. Apparently, her sister was murdered last night and he wants her to be the one to raise her niece. Petunia felt a surge of hatred and envy course through her veins. But it was instantly replaced by sadness and regret as it finally sank in her mind that her only sister is now dead.

Even if she envied her sister with her whole being, Petunia still loves her. She held back her tears and looked at her sister's daughter. According to the letter, the child's name was Adrienne Lilith Potter.

No. Petunia refuses to raise her niece. She does not want to. Her niece is a freak like her sister. She does not want her anywhere near her son. "Vernon!" she shouted. Her husband went down and saw her holding a baby.

"This is my sister's daughter. I don't want to take her in. Let's bring her to an orphanage." she said. "I'll write a letter first."

The Dursleys dropped Adrienne on an orphanage in London and drove back home, continuing their perfectly normal lives.

* * *

 **St. Jude's Orphanage, London**

Mrs. Brown yawned as she opened the doors of the orphanage. She blinked as she saw a bundle of blankets with a child that looked about a year old. Another one. As she inspected the child, it looked like the child was from a pretty well-off family, judging from her clothes. She read the letter that was in the blankets.

 _"To the matron of this orphanage,_

 _I'm really sorry for leaving her with you. Her name is Adrienne Lilith Potter. My sister, -which was her mother- died last night and she was left at my doorstep. Unfortunately, I can't take her in as I already have a child of my own. I hope you can take care of her."_

Mrs. Brown sighed. Another orphan to take care of. Adrienne. The girl opened her eyes and stared at her. Her eyes were beautiful.

She took the child inside the orphanage and placed her in a room with other kids.

* * *

 **November 2, 1981, Slytherin Manor**

Tom Riddle, or Lord Slytherin, the other form of the Dark Lord, looked at the mirror and felt quite satisfied as he finally gained back 3 pieces of his soul. He spent the past day looking for 3 of his three horcruxes, which he used to gain back some of his sanity.

For the past years, Tom Riddle participated in Wizemangot as Lord Slytherin, without anyone knowing that he is also the Dark Lord. No one noticed that Tom was quite insane. They only admired him for his looks, intelligence and power.

Tom does not know if he should thank little miss Potter for making everyone believe that his alter ego is dead, or hate her for it. Though he thinks that it is good to only have one persona to put up. His Dark Lord persona will not be present for a while.

Yesterday, he redeemed his locket, ring, and diadem and attached its contents back into his soul, and he regained some of his sanity. For now, he only have 2 horcuxes left. The diary and the cup. That should ought to keep him alive for a while.

* * *

 **November 10, 1981**

Everyone was surprised when they read the headlines. Sirius Black is innocent. If Arcturus Black didn't demand a trial for his grandson, they would've let an innocent man rot in prison.

* * *

 **November 16, 1981, The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sat on his office, deep in thought. He thought everything will fall in its place, but it didn't. Yes, Voldemort did kill James and Lily, but Sirius... got out of Azkaban and reunited with his family. Adrienne was sent to an orphanage...

But perhaps, the latter isn't that bad. As long as Sirius does not find his goddaughter, Adrienne can still be molded when she attend Hogwarts. He will teach her how to defeat Lord Voldemort but will unfortunately die in the process.

And it will all be for the Greater Good.

* * *

 **December 23, 1981, #12 Grimmauld Place**

The remaining members of the Noble an Most Ancient House of Black was celebrating Yule that night. Sirius was with them, as he was accepted back in the family.

He and his mother already made peace to each other and became close like they had when he was still a young child. Everything was fine. If only Adrienne was there...

* * *

 **January 19, 1984, Black Manor, France**

"Aunt Cassiopeia" Sirius greeted as he visited his aunt, Cassiopeia Black. "Sirius. Why are you here?" she asked.

"We finally found my goddaughter, aunt Cassiopeia." Sirius replied. "Oh, the Potter Heiress. Good. When will you get her?" Cassiopeia asked him.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: There. That's the first chapter. I'm making things slower this time. This is, and will be, much more different compared to the original version.**

 **Next Chapter: "Growing Up"**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Thea**


	2. AN: I'M CONTINUING THIS

**A/N: I'LL BE CONTINUING THIS !**

yeah so after almost 3 years (?) i've decided to try doing this again. i'm gonna do it in the first version, not in this revision.

i'm gonna change a lot... probably everything. so it's sort of like a reboot.

i'll be deleting this revision too once i started the fic again!

that's all ~~~


End file.
